1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wavelength conversion member that converts light, a light source having the wavelength conversion member, and a vehicle head lamp having the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known head lamp including a semiconductor laser device, a light emitting section that emits light by laser light emitted from the semiconductor laser device, a heat conducting member that has a light emitting section facing surface that faces the light emitting section and receives the heat of the light emitting section through the light emitting section facing surface, and a gap layer, provided between the light emitting section and the light emitting section facing surface, that conducts the heat of the light emitting section to the light emitting section facing surface, in which the gap layer includes at least an inorganic amorphous material (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-4479, for example).